tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A Bitter Reform Ch.4
Claire paced around as she occasionally looked up at the clock hanging above the vending machine. Matt and Skip entered the room and stared at the strange cat. “Claire, are you alright?” Skip asked. “Yeah, just waiting for the Chief’s meeting to be over with so I can call Crazy,” she said as she quickens her pace. “He said you can call her?” “Yeah, he told me that Hiroshi said I could call her after her second night there.” “Could you stop walking around in circles? It’s starting to bug me,” Matt sighed. “I’m sorry; I’m just worried and all the cupcakes I ate aren’t helping.” When the clock hit twelve, Claire stopped and started to jump for joy. She ran past her friends and went to the Chief’s office. The door opened and the tiny flea hopped outside. “Oh, you’re already out here,” the Chief said surprised. “Can we call her now? Please…I’ve been waiting for hours,” Claire whined. “Sure, the meeting’s over and I did promise to let you call her.” “Yay, I can’t wait!” Claire ran into the office, almost stepping on her boss. Skip and Matt then walked over to the office and greeted the flea. “Claire’s about to call Crazy?” asked Matt. “Yep, she’s pretty excited. You guys want to talk to her too?” “Sure, I’ll like to know how she’s doing.” “Come on then, let’s not keep Claire waiting.” Once in the office, the Chief went through some papers until he found a note with a number written on it. He handed it to Claire and asked her to dial the number. She quickly did so and waited for a response. The phoned ringed twice before Hiroshi answered. “Chief of J.U.F.F. speaking; who is this?” the weasel asked sounding irritated. Claire handed the phone to the Chief to let him talk. “Hi Hiroshi, it’s me, Herbert.” “Chief of T.U.F.F. right?” “Yeah, me and some of my agents would like to speak with Crazy.” Hiroshi paused for a moment then gave off a sigh. “I’m sorry Dumbrowski…but your agent hasn’t been behaving since she arrived.” “Huh, what do you mean she hasn’t been behaving? She’s normally well behaved.” “Around you maybe, but she’s been causing a lot of ruckus over here. I’m afraid you can’t talk to her right now.” “I thought you said we could call after-“ “Look Dumbrowski, her not being able to speak with you is her punishment for misbehaving. Wait until the two weeks have passed then you can visit her. Just be sure to call before you make your trip here.” “…Alright, thanks anyway though,” the Chief sighed as he hung up. “What’s wrong?” Claire pouted. “Hiroshi said Crazy’s been unruly at J.U.F.F., so she couldn’t get on the phone.” A large frown formed onto Claire’s face. “I wanted to tell her something funny.” “I’m sorry Claire, looks like we’ll have to wait until we can visit her.” “Crazy, unruly…that doesn’t sound like her at all,” said Skip. “I’m sort of suspicious Chief.” “Skip, I’m sure Crazy is fine. No need to panic.” “You’re probably right Chief, I’m sure she’s perfectly fine….” Crazy slowly opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness. She could still hear screams from the background. The dog slowly stood up only to fall down again. Where am I? Who’s screaming? ''Crazy thought as she tried to gain control of her legs. Her vision became clearly and she started to slowly crawl to the bed sitting at the edge of the room. She managed to lift her arms onto the bed and slowly pulled herself up. The bed smelled of mildew. Crazy could see dark spots all over the hard mattress. Once her vision improved, she could see that the spots were a dark red. She jumped off of the bed almost tripping over herself again. She took a deep breath and eased her way back to the bed. The mattress was covered in dried blood. Crazy’s eyes began to water; she couldn’t believe she ended up in a place like this. “''Wait…that weasel said he brought my stuff in here.” Crazy looked around and eventually found a small dresser. She opened the drawers and found her clothes. She was happy to see her clothes were alright; but then she noticed something was missing; something that she cherished most. ''“My photo, it’s not here!!” ''Crazy frantically searched the room for the photo of her friends. She threw her clothes onto the floor hoping they buried the picture underneath them. She searched and searched but the photo was nowhere to be found. Crazy fell onto the floor and slowly started to sob. She lifted her head and saw that her photo was hiding under the dresser. She pulled it from under the dresser and hugged it tightly. She tried to imagine herself back home with her friends, having fun at their favorite amusement park. The screams, however, was making it difficult to do. Crazy slowly stood up, still hugging her picture. She unwillingly laid on the bed and cried herself to sleep. Category:Fan fiction